Owen's Girl
by MalfoyHatfieldMcCoyWinchester
Summary: Owen's girl is Andrea Davenport. She prefers Andy though. Jack doesn't like her and Owen can't figure out why. (What she is wearing in the Prologue when she goes home and changes: /owens girl/set?id 101112186 ) (Where her other outfits can be found: /owens girl clothing/collection?id 3030162 )


Owen laid next to his girlfriend, in bed, tucking some hair behind her ear as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Morning." Andrea said in an American accent, smiling slightly at Owen.

"Morning." He replied in a husky and British accent.

She scooted closer to him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Last night was amazing." He said to her.

She nodded. "It was excellent.." She said.

He smirked as she rolled on him to straddle his waist. She looked down at him and grinned. "Maybe we could try it this morning?"

Owen stared up at her as she leaned down and kissed him. He kissed back as he drifted his hands up towards her bra, she pushed her tongue into his mouth and tangled it with his.

Andy put her hands on his chest as he unclipped her bra.

Suddenly the door burst open and Jack was in the doorway. "Really? Owen, come on. We have work to do."

He turned his head when Andy leaned back to re-clip her bra.

"We have work to do and you drove all the way to my flat and broke into it to tell me that?" Owen asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes, now, let's go." Jack said quickly.

Owen rolled his eyes and got up, grabbing some clothes from his dresser and going into the bathroom. He emerged fifteen minutes later with wet hair and steam puffing out of the door, his fresh and clean clothes on and an annoyed look on his face. He walked over to the now standing Andy whom had a towel wrapped around her, giving Owen the thought of her going to shower.

He kissed her and started walking out the door. "I'll see you later love!" He said.

Andy nodded. "Okay! I'll be at my flat for the rest of the morning!"

Owen "okay"-ed what she said and she heard the door open and then lock. Andy sighed. She walked into the bathroom and dropped the towel, stepping into the shower and turning on the water, the nice and warm water soaking her hair and running down her body.

After a half hour of showering and doing her hair she got dressed in what she had on before and she walked out of the bathroom and to the front door, opening it and then locking it, walking down the street to her flat. It was a ten minute walk but it was her morning exercise, among, _other _things. She finally got to her flat and walked up to the door, opening it and walking inside, quietly closing the door and walking up the stairs and into her room. She peeled off her dirty clothes and walked over to her closet pulling out (A/N: It will be in the description.)

She put it all on and then fed her Doberman, Roscoe, and walked out the door, jogging down the street to the small little café where she and Owen first met. She got inside and waked behind the counter, going into the back and peeling off her coat, quickly putting on her hat for work and an apron with her name on it. Her manager smiled at her.

"G'morning Andy!" She a little loudly.

She raced out of the back and waved to her manager. "Morning Lola." She punched in her name and employee code into the register and waited for costumers. After a few hours she was standing there sipping a chocolate fudge latte. A few people walked in and Andy was looking at the register.

"Hi, Welcome to the Tea Star cafe. How may I help you?" She asked.

The few people were behind two guys. "Ah, yes. I'd like a mocha latte with two pumps of caramel, one shot of espresso and some whip cream on top." She punched it in and then stared up at the other guy. "And for you?"

"Hm... I'd like a chocolate ice latte with whip cream on top... Oh, and your number." He said while grinning at her.

Andy rolled her eyes. "I have a boyfriend."

"Sure you do, doll, but c'mon, number." He said.

Andy stared at him. 'I have a boyfriend."

"And I have a phone without your number."

Andy gritted her teeth. "No. I have a boyfriend. A very nice, sweet, and we are in a happy relationship."

The guy grabbed her wrist. "Not gonna ask again doll."

Then he lurched backwards from someone grabbing him. Another was in front of him and she knew the voice. "She said she has a boyfriend, buddy. I'd suggest you listen to her."

The one who grabbed him said. "Sit down now or her boyfriend will get a hold of you.'' The person let him go and he scampered over to his friend and sat down.

Andy totalled it up and smiled as the guy turned around. "Hello love."

"Hi Owen."

Jack was rubbing his hands. "Wow that guy was easy to grab."

Andy chuckled as Owen leaned on the counter. "Did he hurt you?" He asked gently holding her wrist.

"No. He only grabbed my wrist." She replied.

Owen nodded as Jack ordered a coffee, black, heavy cream and one packet of sugar. She gave the orders from before and Jack's orders to Kelly who worked the line with Joey, friends of Andy's.

Tosh ordered, then Ianto and Gwen. She passed the orders down the line once more. Owen sat there staring at the board. "I can't decide... What do you think looks good?"

"Hm... I'd say either the mint mocha or perhaps the red velvet twist."

"What's that?"

"The red velvet? It's basically red velvet flavoured, its red and it has cream cheese in it. Making it twist from the red and white colours."

Owen grinned. "I'll have that then."

"Anything else sweets?"

"I think a chocolate chip biscuit will do."

Andy nodded and totalled it up. She grabbed a small paper bag and a piece of parchment and taking a chocolate chip biscuit (cookie) off the tray. She put it in the bag and started making Owen's order and set it on the tray with the other drinks. Owen wandered down the way and picked up the tray.

Andy got the drinks of the two guys and brought them to their table. She set them down. "There." The guy who had asked for her number reached out and smacked her ass while she was walking away. She turned around and grabbed his arm, twisting it on the table causing him to be in a weird position from pain.

"Want to try that again dipshit?" She asked through clenched teeth. He violently shook his head and she let go of his arm, walking back to the counter.

Lola, I'm on break!" She shouted. Lola "okay"-ed it and took the next costumers. Andy went over to and pulled a chair up to where the others were sitting.

Owen was angrily staring at the two guys. Jack sipped his drink and looked at her. "You handled that well."

Andy thanked him and turned her hat around on her head to the beak of it facing the back. "So," She started as Owen set down his drink and said it tasted good. "How's work?"


End file.
